The Heart of Justice
by Yamaxanadu
Summary: Shiki Eiki is felt depressed because she couldn't fulfill her promise in time. Komachi decided to help her boss out of her problems and filled papers for vacation in the Realm of Humans.


**PROLOGUE**

Eiki was crying. She really wanted to eat the peach that was left at her statue as gift of gratitude by some monk. It was rare occasion for her after all. Rich people have their guides to lead them and poor usually left her some small rice balls. She liked fruits but since her statue was in the fields it was impossible for her to find even wild ones.

"Why did that Earth Spirit get my donation! It was meant for me!" - Eiki found that while she had been ensuring that the monk find his path some Earth Spirit got the peach. It was so unjust. She felt like Almighty didn't care about her at all because even little joys she had were almost always snatched from her by somebody more powerful.

"Hey, little one, why are you crying?"

Eiki jumped in surprise. She looked around and found a pair of bare legs right in front of her. Her gaze moved up and she saw a young man in rags similar to ones she wore herself. He had warm smile on his face.

"It's seems I surprised you, little one. I'm sorry. Take this with my apology." - he threw her something round from his satchel. Eiki instinctively caught it and looked what she got in her hands. It was an apple. Red one and by the looks of it possibly very sweet. And it was fresh. Eiki never ate fresh fruits, they were always partially rotten.

"But you surprised me too, you know." - the man continued after he sat on nearby stone. Eiki looked at the apple in her hands and at the stranger who just nodded to her encouraging her to eat. Hesitating for another half minute she bite the red fruit. It was indeed really sweet and juicy. Something that she never was treated by anybody. Despite her embarrassment she ate it like glutton in mere minute and half.

"Wow! You really could eat, little one!" - this was said with faint of laugh behind. The stranger tossed her another fruit, this time it was peach. Eiki ate it more civilized even so it was more tasty compared to apple.

"Thanks." - it was the first thing that Eiki said after finishing the second fruit. Nobody was ever so kind to her in all her century existence. She stood up and politely bowed before introducing herself, she thought it would be tactful to do so to the stranger: "My name is Shiki Eiki, I'm guidance spirit that helps those who couldn't find their path."

"Nice to meet you, Eiki-chan. My name... Well, I currently have no name. But you can call me Gin." - Gin smiled and handed her another apple: "You're a good kid. But why were you crying?"

Eiki sobbed and told Gin her story. He gently stroke her hair for some time before answering: "You know Eiki-chan. This world is full of injustice. I don't know why but possibly the Heavens just do not care or do not have resources to bring it here. But... Eiki-chan, if you will work really hard maybe you could be promoted and bring justice to all. How about it?"

"Yes!" - Eiki nodded with much vigor: "I will do it! I won't complain anymore! I will do my job properly! I will become one of the yamas that judge in the Heavens!"

"It's a promise."

"Yes! It is a promise!

"Then. This is my present for you, little one. So you will never forget about this promise of yours." - Gin smiled and handed her a small pendant made from iron and simple thin rope. It was protected with weak spell but this spell was casted by master since it was made to last long. Eiki took pendant and look at it with awe.

"So, farewell, Eiki-chan. Hope we meet again sometime." - with this last words Gin stood up and walked away. Eiki wanted to walk him out of her territory but she heard a child s cry who seemed to lost his way. When she returned after helping child she found a small wooden box with red-and-white ribbons in it and small note: "It was right choice, Eiki-chan."

* * *

"And this will end today sessions! Thanks for the work!" - the young goddess announced while she tried to suppress her yawn. It was quite a long day in Court of Heaven and Hell like many others prior and in the future. This parcitular goddess couldn't understand why her choice was Justice Department instead of Relief Office. But no matter what was her reason in the past now she had a perfect role model in front of her eyes. The person who made it from the lowest of the lowest in Heaven hierarchy to the most close position to Almighty.

Here she was. Shiki Eiki that was titled Yamaxanadu because she was Yama, the Judge of Dead, who held keys to Paradise. Not long ago Shiki Eiki took a post of one of the Ten Kings, the Supreme Judges of Heaven and Hell. The previous one retired because of some personal matters and Almighty approved his retirement. From around seven hundred candidates Eiki was chosen for this post.

"Lady Eiki, there won't be more sessions today." - young goddess said to her boss who was looking nowhere in particular.

"Yo! Eiki-sama! Azura-chan!" - it was Onozuka Komachi, the personal shinigami of Shiki Eiki, who made her presence known by usual loud voice and rudely opened doors of session room. Azura shook her head in disapprove. She couldn't believe that her idol could have such indisciplined personed under command.

"Komachi, Lady Eiki is tired. Could you make your voice a little down?"

"It's alright, Azura. Komachi is just old Komachi like she always was." - Eiki smiled at both of her subordinates. Azura sighed in surrender while Komachi frowned at the word of "old". But it seemed that Komachi had some great news that couldn't wait for latter because she took some papers out of obi and rose it up.

"Eiki-sama! I filled some papers for you and they were approved! You got permission to leave Heavens for ten years!" - Komachi beamed at her boss while handing paper to her. The other were tossed to Azura who immediately started read them. Yama took paper from Komachi and started read it too. It said that Almighty approved a little vacation for her in Realm of Humans which she left a long time ago. Eiki looked at Komachi who continued to smile like Cheshire cat. It was obvious for Judge that her shinigami don't have even a little fear for what she had done.

"Alright, Komachi! I will do as you ask." - this simple answer and her sign under official document made Komachi more happy then before. Her happiness made Eiki suspicious and she questing looked at Azura who had just ended to read other papers. Azura sighed and handed her boss all documents that Komachi brought who paled in return and tried to sneak out of session room.

"KOMACHI!" - Eiki roared in outrage which froze shinigami in question right in place.

"Do you want something from me, Eiki-sama?" - Komachi sheepishly asked her superior while trying to sound as innocent as possible. Of course it didn't work on Yama who ordered her to come closer. Shinigami obeyed and did what she was asked to do - even as carefree as Komachi no one wasn't dare enough to disobey the direct order of Judge, at least in Heavens.

"What is this?" - Eiki shoved one document at Komachi's face after whacking her with Rode of Remorse.

"This paper said that Onozuka Komachi, shinigami of Ministry of Soul Ferry, Justice Department, is assigned to Yamaxanadu of Ministry of What's Right and What's Wrong, Justice Department, as personal bodyguard for vacation in Realm of Humans. Signed by Almighty." - Komachi read out loud and was whacked one more time after it - "Hey, Eiki-sama! Why did... Hey! Ouch! All right I understood! I understood! No need to beat me more! Sheesh, Eiki-sama, you always busy with Judgment and never had a vacation. So why don't we get out of these dusty halls and hang out together in the Realm of Humans. It will be fun! And you can visit your homeland... Even so it drastically changed after your departure to Heavens."

"Yes. I approve Komachi's statement, Lady Eiki." - Azura tried to be as polite as she can in attempt to convince her boss to take a vacation at least for awhile: "And I knew a place where you could stay."

"Maybe I need to rest a little after all." - Eiki thought - "Zeal will mess with my sense of justice after all." She sighed. It was not as simple as Azura and Komachi thought. She really didn't want to be reminded about that man. Yama take out a small hand-made pendant from her pocket and looked at it. Weak magic was still lingering in it protecting rope from the humidity and micro flora and iron from rust. Humans were mortal. And that man died a long time ago for sure. Eiki promised him that she would become the epitome of justice. But it took her too long. All that was left of him was this small pendant in her hand.

"But mortals could have descendants." - another thought get in her mind - "And I could look for them and show them the right path." It was a tiny chance but Yama really wanted to repay that man. If it wasn't possible to do directly there was other way. She made her decision and stood up handing signed papers to Komachi who sighed in relief. Azura bowed when Eiki closed the doors behind and started to walk to her room. Yama need some item in the Realm of Humans which usually was forbidden for gods and goddesses to be brought there.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I hope it will turn oun to be romantic story.


End file.
